Fulfilled
by DarkElements10
Summary: Nothing says more about a person's character that fulfilling a promise they made years before.


**Fulfilled**

 **By: Riley**

 **Summary – Nothing says more about a person's character that fulfilling a promise they made years before.**

* * *

Zack glanced around the classroom that was now their dance floor. Watched as his friends and classmates all enjoyed their prom. One of the last experiences they'd have while on the boat. Graduation was coming faster than they thought and prom was a night Zack could forget about it. Forget about worries of his grades, graduation, whether his friends—and more importantly his brother—would leave him behind.

The dance—prom—was for him and Maya. He hadn't wanted the dance at first. Having to dress up in a suit and tie with pointed, tight shoes was not his favorite thing in the world. Of course, she very quickly managed to convince him it was a good idea. Anything involving being close to her he'd choose in a heartbeat—she quickly put his idea of staying up all night to play Invasion Force. Still, the night wasn't perfect and he couldn't keep a twinge of disappointment from nagging him all night.

Disappointment that'd plagued him since that morning. Maya was beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, and yet…he couldn't keep his mind on her. The disappointment was starting to kill him. He needed some air.

Zack pulled Maya close, close enough to notice once again how beautiful she was that night, and yelled over the music, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Maya's face screwed up in confusion. She leaned back, searched Zack's face for an answer that wouldn't come. "We just started dancing."

Zack smiled. "We've been dancing all night. And let me tell you, it's not easy to do it in these really pointy shoes that Cody insisted I wear." He motioned to his feet. "Who does that? I could've worn my sneakers and been just fine."

Maya looped her arms around Zack's waist. "If you did that, I'd kill you."

She probably could, too. "Duly noted. But I just need some air. I promise I'll be right back." He wagged a finger in her face. "Don't dance with any guys without me."

"Okay. I'll just wait until you get back and _then_ dance with other guys." Maya pressed a kiss to Zack's cheek, making him smile again, and gently pressed on his chest. "I'll wait right here."

With a nod, Zack left the classroom. His smile faded when he stepped over the threshold. He left the hallway and went to the Sky Deck. The Easy-Squeeze was closed, shut down for the dance that night. There weren't any events being held on the Sky Deck. The prom would've been perfect there, he realized, were they not trying to keep everything a secret from Mr. Moseby. It never should've been a secret in the first place.

The night shouldn't have been so bad in the first place. And he knew it was his own fault.

Zack sighed and slid his hands into the pockets of his slacks as he looked around the quiet boat. It was funny how Mr. Moseby was finally getting his peace and quiet and it was unnerving. Just as unnerving as his own wishes were. He loved Maya, he'd realized it recently, but now—

"Hey there, handsome. Did you save a dance for me?"

Zack turned as soon as he recognized Maddie's voice. The elation that went through him was unparalleled, watching her walk closer. She wasn't dressed to the nines like all the other girls. No, she was dressed in baggy jeans, a nice sweater and her hair pulled into a ponytail. It never mattered to him, what she wore, she always looked perfect to him.

She still did.

"Of course I did," Zack said. He smiled, held his hand out to her. "You did promise."

Maddie smiled, laughed her twinkling laugh that made his heart skitter, and placed her hand in his. Zack placed his other hand on her waist and rocked back and forth. Maddie fell in step with him, placing her freehand on his shoulder. Zack couldn't stop the smile that came to his face, not that he tried hard to.

It was his dream come true, the promise he wondered about for years. Zack smile changed then; shy but undeniably happy. Maddie's lips parted to show her teeth; she radiated joy. The same joy he felt upon seeing her. The same joy he felt having had seen her every day when he was eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Until she left. He thought about her a lot, not so much as he did. She popped into his mind every now and then.

And, finally, the last time she'd visited them, she'd kissed him. An encouraging kiss for him to beat that little runt of a future king who had been harassing her. It'd made his life. And here she was.

"I did," Maddie agreed. She squeezed his hand, fluttered her eyelashes. "Did I surprise you?"

"I'll say. It's not like I didn't think you'd come. I mean, I hoped you would…" Zack shrugged. He felt himself starting to blush. How did she still have that power over him? It'd been so long… "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I was twelve when you said you'd come."

"I couldn't _not_ come, Zack. I didn't want to see that heartbroken face again." Maddie teasingly brushed her fingers over Zack's cheek, making him jerk his head out the way.

"I wasn't heartbroken," he defended himself. Puffing out his chest, Zack added with a nod to each point, "I was a man. I accepted it."

"And over ate on so much quiche that you ended up throwing up in Cody's mime hat later."

"Yeah, I probably should've told him before he put it on."

"Is he still mad about it?"

"Not that I know of." Zack screw up his face in thought. Cody had never said anything to him about it, hadn't done more than take a shower for two days straight. After that, he wore plastic gloves and a hairnet for a while. "He hasn't done anything to get revenge for it yet. Other than continue to be the most annoying brother on the face of the planet."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "You guys still haven't stopped fighting?"

Zack looked over Maddie's face. Took in every soft curve, took in the way her eyes shone playfully. She was one of the most beautiful girls he'd met—inside and out—she glowed, was down to earth, but wasn't above getting into any of the schemes he'd managed to get her into. Much like Maya. "I guess some things never change," he murmured.

"I guess they don't." Maddie's eyes shifted over Zack's shoulders.

"Zack?"

Zack glanced over his shoulder and grinned, dropping his hands from Maddie's waist. "Maya, come here." He took Maya's wrist and gently pulled her forward. He saw the anxiety in her eyes, when they flashed over to Maddie. "This is my friend, Maddie. Maddie, this is my,"—he smiled over at Maya, who continued to look at him suspiciously—"girlfriend, Maya."

At the same time, Maya and Maddie smiled as brightly as Zack. Maddie stuck out her hand, shaking Maya's firmly. "It's nice to _finally_ meet you," she said. "I've heard so much about you."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** I got inspired from prom season and we also didn't get the chance to see this on the show. I've thought of doing a one-shot for each episode of SLOZAC and SLOD that takes a scene or something I wish we saw but didn't, or expand on something later (like _I Told You So_ for Club Twin). But we'll see. Hope you guys liked it.

 **Cheers,**

 **-Riley**


End file.
